


Help me Wolf Story

by jeiven08



Category: bechloe - Fandom, pitch perfect bechloe
Genre: bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeiven08/pseuds/jeiven08
Summary: Beca, stacie and jesse are wolves that went to Barden





	Help me Wolf Story

Please help me

 

I've been looking for a bechloe story

Beca is a wolf that have been change, before that she got Luke as her partner until Luke left her. Then she met Stacie and Jesse and the three of them move to Barden. Beca saw Chloe at activities fair. First she want to play with her before she ate her. She can't control her anger and have a high sexual drive which only Stacie can keep up with her want. Then she keep on stalking Chloe making sure she became paranoid and afraid. Beca kill Tom and keep on killing inocent people at Barden. She became close with Chloe because she want her as a prey. She keep on stealling some of Chloe's thing in her and Aubrey's room. Until Chloe finds out that Beca is the one that stalking her. Beca threaten Chloe and Aubrey saying that she will kill them buy showing her claws and fangs. Chloe became submissive of Beca but she bacame possessive and protective of Chloe, she doesn't want anyone touching Chloe aside from her. At one point she break Stacie's arm because she can't be away from Chloe from a long time. That's some part of the story that i can remember, if iam not mistaken it's a long one shot. Pleade help me if this story ring a bell to you thank you Oww at the end Beca learn to control her anger and jealousy long enough to allow Chloe to party without her by her side It's sweet and a little dark at the same time sweet obsess Beca


End file.
